Lost
by Megera22
Summary: The final story to the Shift Series. Jade is lost in the Demon World, and Drago has to find her before the curse over her takes to its final form, turning her to a complete Jade. During the whole thing, Drago makes some unlikely allies in the Demon realm that don't want Shendu to win. Will this race against the clock have a happy ending? Read and find out.


Chapter 1

 _As promised, the story continues. It took a while to come up with some more ideas for this series. But it finally continues. I hope everyone looks forward to it and enjoys the final part to the Shift Series._

* * *

The demon world felt colder to Drago than he had remembered. He had passed through the portal in moments, and landed on one of the gravity defying landmasses that moved across the space of the area. He looked around and saw other nearby land masses moving slowly by an invisible current of space. The power of the demons was strong in this area. If he didn't move soon, they would find him, and they weren't fond of his life choices.

He ran to the edge of the land mass he was standing on and leapt to the next one. He had to find the library in this world and see if he could find the counter spells needed to stop Jade's curse and get them out of there. Maybe he could find a way to contact James and Jackie and learn what they find. He kept leaping between land masses, hoping to find the building he was looking for.

 _I also need to find Jade._ He thought to himself. _If I don't find her, then this whole thing will be fore nothing._

After what felt like hours of running around the broken space, he finally stopped to take a breath. He couldn't stop for long though. He didn't want to run into his aunts and uncles. He didn't want to see his father again. With any luck, they would ignore him, because they might be searching for Jade.

A horrifying thought entered into his head. _Jade entered the portal the same time as Shendu. He could have taken her, and she could be…_ He didn't want to think about it.

He began to run again. He needed to find her. She was priority over the library at this point. As he ran, he had a desperate hope in his heart that she was safe.

"Hello," a voice called out to him. "Dear nephew."

Drago turned towards the voice and saw the face of one of his uncles. The demon of the Moon, Tso Lan. Drago took a fighting stance and glared at the demon.

"What do you want, Tso Lan?"

"I simply want to talk to my favorite nephew." There was a sound of glee in his voice.

Drago growled. "I suspect your terms of talking are not pleasant."

Tso Lan let out a sigh. "Drago, I understand that in the past, my siblings, myself, and you did not get along. But things are different now. I need your cooperation."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because," his uncle answered. "I know where the library is, and specifically the books to help you and your sweetheart."

Drago's eyes widened. That would help him in many ways. He wouldn't have to worry about searching for the building. All his time could go to finding Jade. He didn't have a lot of time anyway. He needed to find Jade.

"What do you need?" Drago asked, dropping his stance.

"Shendu is trying to convince the rest of our family to join him in breaking through to the human world and take control of it once again." Tso Lan described. "He already has Hsi Wu, Bai Tza, and Po Kong on his side, but Tchang Zu, Dai Gui, and myself do not agree with his methods. He's gone too far, and I prefer my peaceful life style here."

"Shendu can't get back to the human world." Drago jumped in. "The spell we used to get him here was a binding banishment."

Tso Lan corrected him. "He knew that, and he was able to find a loop hole, as humans call it. He needs the human girl. He can use her life to open a portal and allow all demons through. When both arrived here, he tried to get ahold of her for this plan. That way he could guarantee it to the rest of his siblings. But he was knocked senseless for a time, allowing for the girl to escape. He told us he placed a curse on her that would slow her down. Since then all the demons have been trying to find her, but she's skilled in hiding."

"All the demons are trying to find her?"

"Tchang Zu and Dai Gui are searching for her to provide protection from Shendu and the others. I was looking as well until I found you. I figured you better know."

 _So we have Moon, Earth, and Thunder on our side. But Shendu has Water, Mountain, and Sky._ Drago thought. _Hsi Wu would be happy to see Jade dead. They have some history that I witnessed. At least with my world's Jade._

"Drago, help us." His uncle pleaded, which was uncharacteristic of him. "We will help you two get home."

Tso Lan held out his hand to his nephew. Drago thought about his options. His uncle sounded sincere, and maybe this is what he needed to help Jade. Drago reached up to his uncle and grabbed his hand. A firm shake of the hand confirmed the acceptance. With the choice made, all that needed to happen was finding Jade.

Tso Lan waved a hand in front of himself and Drago, creating a map in front of them. "The demons have covered these land masses in searching for the human girl. Do you have any ideas to where she might go, if accessable."

Drago looked over the map. "She would go someplace semi familiar. She would stay away from any of the demon homes. So, she would go someplace that would allow her to have plenty places for her to hide. As well as allow her access to see anyone coming so she could prepare."

"So, we will need to check here." Tso Lan pointed to the map. "As well as here and here. These three places match the requirements. I will go to one, you will go to another, and I can have—"

"No, if she sees any demons coming, she will hide. I must come to each one, otherwise we will never find her. When she sees me she will come out."

"Then shall we?" The Moon demon asked.

After going between the lands, the arrived at the first area. They searched the area, but found the land to be devoid of any life. So, the continued to the next area. The results were the same. They continued to the next one. This one being the largest, they took several hours to search the area, but it too was missing Jade.

As they were leaving the area, deep sorrow filled Drago's heart. Was he too late?

A hand grabbed Drago by the shoulder and pulled him away from the Moon Demon. Drago's back slammed against the wall of stone behind him. He let out a grunt and looked at the one holding him in place.

"What are you doing here Drago?" the feminine voice asked angrily.

Relief filled his eyes as he saw the amber color of his beloved's. He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Why are you here with Tso Lan?" She asked him.

"Jade." He had found her. "I'm here to take you home."

She let out a pained sigh. "Drago, you're too late."

Confusion filled his eyes as he watched her reach up to the collar of her shirt. Pulling it down, she exposed the collar bone of her being. Shock shook the frame of the dragon when he saw the green stone that had reached the base of her neck.

"I've been here for a little less than a month, and I don't have much time left."


End file.
